


糖醋鱼

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 短篇现实向，🍬，🚗，设定发生于9月29日汝矣岛签售会后。





	糖醋鱼

周子瑜从签售会结束后就再没有和湊崎紗夏说过一句话。

她俩其实没有谈恋爱，但是九个人都心知肚明周·实势on top忙内·子瑜有吃醋生气的权利。当然，这个权利不是因为她是团霸，而是取决于某花心大萝卜的历史表现。

其实她们也不太明白，明明那么喜欢小忙内，明明知道小忙内根本是一条腹黑鱼，明明之前已经被折腾过无数次，某只柴犬怎么就还是知错不改愈挫愈勇？

或许这个关键理由，只有湊崎紗夏一个人知道。

很幸运又很不幸的，周子瑜、湊崎紗夏、林娜琏坐进了一辆保姆车里。

柴犬兴奋劲儿未过，和兔子玩得不亦乐乎，看起来似乎是没有发现后座的小鱼已经不理她了。两人闹闹腾腾的不知怎么就和名井南开启了视讯，正版企鹅宝宝出现在那块小小的屏幕上。

「阿南！你还好嘛？」

湊崎说罢举起手机寻找能完整放下三人面容的角度，林娜琏看见了转身朝后摆摆手，周子瑜便慢腾腾地挪动到两人中间的空地。

「我好好的呀～紗夏，我有看到诶」

湊崎伸出另一只手揽住身边的周子瑜，全然不顾对方稍稍挣扎起来的小动作。

「阿南比企鹅公仔还要可爱温暖喔，我们都好想你的，子瑜今天还和我提到你来着」  
「哦，是呐，感觉好久没见mina欧尼了」  
「找个时间聚一聚吧，我和孩子们说一声，之后一起去吃生拌牛肉呀」  
「好啊！娜琏欧尼，子瑜，紗夏，到时候见～你们很累了吧，今晚好好休息，辛苦了」  
「mina说得什么话，有什么辛苦的，你才要照顾好自己身体，听到了吗，见面你要是没长胖欧尼就要替彩瑛bobo你了喔！」  
「mina欧尼要早点回来」  
「阿南，爱你喔」  
「嘿嘿嘿，知道啦～」

视讯挂断后周子瑜直接甩开湊崎的手，坐回了后座。冷面的小忙内太可怕了，某实势第九大姐静悄悄的也不敢吭声。

气氛有些凝重，湊崎紗夏缩了缩脖子，从包里翻出某鱼最爱吃的面包，对着正朝她翻白眼的林娜琏做了个鬼脸，然后便走到周子瑜身边将面包放她怀里，蹲下身想揽住对方胳膊撒娇。

「子子！吃面包嘛！欧尼之前给你买好啦，是你最喜欢的法棍喔～」

周子瑜直接侧开脸，看都没看一眼某人送来的面包。劲儿大的好处就体现出来了，连面包都被挣扎的两人甩到了地上，柴犬还愣是抱不住人家，小脸委屈成一团还瘪起了嘴。

「子子，生气啦？」  
「呜呜呜，别气了啦，欧尼错了，对不起嘛」  
「子子～～～」  
「呜呜呜呜呜呜……欧尼真哭了喔」  
…………

任凭湊崎紗夏怎么道歉认错撒泼打滚，座位上的人都无动于衷，或许某鱼心里早就乐开花了，可top女团成员的表情管理可不是吹的，这时候用来正好。开玩笑，和成员欧尼们搞暧昧玩bobo，还和那么多once们撒娇卖萌，甚至连玩偶都不放过！爱豆营业是一回事，那我呢，哼，生气，这才哪到哪儿，紗夏欧尼，今晚有你受的。

林娜琏早就习惯了柴犬在小鱼面前毫无欧尼威严的样子，却还是被当下的湊崎紗夏笑出了声，在爱人面前浑然天成的撒娇是和在镜头下完全不同的，特别是柴犬犯错道歉的情况下。

这种时候，林娜琏会在心里琢磨，湊崎紗夏到底怎么想的？不会是受虐狂什么的吧，明知道她撩别人越狠小忙内越会冷她折腾她还一次次地不知悔改，连自己都记得上回某柴犬在年末歌谣大祝祭舞台脱口而出女朋友三个字后被某醋鱼不顾年末的辛苦狠狠调教了一周，那会儿湊崎私下在宿舍连道都走不了，没少找成员帮忙按摩，成员们边帮边骂她，没事儿找什么罪受年末还不够累啊非得惹忙内生气你丫活该好好受着吧。此后好多好多次林娜琏已经记不清楚了。按理说柴犬其实是很聪明的，根本不会无意去做出这些事情，可她有时候又傻得冒泡，让人不得不相信那是她下意识的举动。不知道了，湊崎紗夏这个谜还是留给周子瑜吧。唉，一个俞定延就够自己头疼的了。

下车回到宿舍，众人看着湊崎一直跟屁虫一样走在周子瑜后面还被无视就明白了一切，自觉地洗澡回屋，话也没多说。

湊崎洗完澡后发短讯拜托了彩瑛和多贤去睡自己那屋。怎么哄子子消气嘛？这次好像确实有点过了，豆腐太可爱了总是忍不住呐，真是的，我太难了。她在客厅沙发上冥想好久才有了主意，一个人敲开了忙内房的门。

周子瑜早就猜到是谁在敲门，根本没理，划拉着自己的手机头都没抬。

柴犬端着个泡脚盆走到醋鱼床边，弯腰放地上以后自己跪坐在旁边，伸手抓起某鱼的脚想做点实事。

「子子！我借了娜琏欧尼那个超舒服的按摩泡脚盆喔！这两天很累了吧，欧尼给你做足浴～」  
「子子，我错了」  
「子子子子子子……别不理我好嘛」

周子瑜被迫坐起身来，紗夏欧尼再做错事现在也是好心，自己不能没有教养。看着她跪坐在地上认真搓洗按摩自己的脚，身为中国人的周子瑜其实很不适应，一方面是她的姿势，周子瑜记得以前自己在节目里给欧尼做足浴是盘腿坐着的，可她又明白欧尼是日本人不讲究这些。另一方面是她的身份，母亲从小教导自己要懂礼数，怎么可以让队里的欧尼跪在自己身前给自己做足浴呢，这太失礼了。

湊崎紗夏对自己的好，周子瑜从未质疑过。从sixteen两人初相识到现在，那种有别于其他欧尼宠爱忙内的温暖，让周子瑜挺过了最黑暗的时期，所以现在她可以肆无忌惮地调笑但是我内心温暖呐。年上欧尼付出多了便会遗忘，可小忙内却清清楚楚记着这些年来的点点滴滴。

湊崎紗夏不是喜欢周子瑜，是爱周子瑜。喜欢是放肆，但爱是克制。几年来那些镜头下的克制全部都是她对她深沉的爱。

所以湊崎紗夏是周子瑜心里很重要很重要的存在啊。

某柴犬或许真的是撩而不自知，大大小小也生了无数次气，再说的话别人肯定会觉得是周子瑜自己醋劲儿大什么都容不下，可哪是这样呢？谁能受得了自己爱人天天的在全世界面前和别人打情骂俏，哪怕理智接受得了，情感也不能。私下的周子瑜，从不需要对湊崎紗夏保持理智。顺心而为，所以即使柴犬欧尼想了做足浴的办法讨好自己，周子瑜依旧决定不为所动。

正统按摩手法是个技术活没错，但也算个体力活，湊崎掌握着力道手和胳膊都按酸了，周子瑜还是没理她。真想狠狠掐这醋鱼一把，明明舒服到眼睛都闭上了，还不理自己，哼！柴犬只是心里吐槽个不停，手上动作却没变，她可舍不得。

等到湊崎连跪坐的腿脚都酸麻泛疼起来，周子瑜终于从她手里抽出自己的脚，又躺回了床上。

湊崎慢慢起身活动了几下，刚想弯腰把盆端出去，床上的人已经下地先一步端起盆走出门外。真是别扭的小孩，理我一下会怎样喔，哼。

怕她回来撵走自己，柴犬直接爬进主人的被窝里，露个小脑袋盯着房门。

周子瑜回来后推门进屋，看到的就是柴犬欧尼躲在自己被窝里忽闪着亮晶晶的大眼睛直视自己卖萌的场景。紗夏欧尼好可爱，真的好可爱喔。

可周子瑜还是不打算理她。

于是醋鱼目不斜视直直走向了多贤欧尼的床，全程没看柴犬一眼。

柴犬好委屈，柴犬好想哭。

眼看着时间唰唰唰地跑掉，湊崎紗夏觉得周子瑜再不理自己可能就要睡觉了。

只能放大招了！醋鱼！哼！我就不信你还不理我！

下了决定的湊崎马上行动起来，钻进被窝里脱掉睡衣，摆好姿势，拼命忍着羞涩才掀开了遮盖物。

「子瑜欧尼～我错了，原谅我好不好嘛」

周子瑜听到前边甜腻的几个字打了个寒颤，发觉欧尼声音闷闷的有些颤抖便转头看了眼，唔…？！

她的柴犬欧尼只穿着内衣裤以土下座的姿势在自己床上面朝自己，接近赤裸的背，挺俏浑圆的臀，修长纤细的臂，这大概就是传说中的色诱？

要不说周子瑜是湊崎紗夏的爱人呢，你我都自认挺不住的情况下，周子瑜挺住了，虽然是勉勉强强。毕竟土下座这种强调场面正式重视的日本致歉请求礼仪形式周子瑜还是明白的，再不理对方柴犬大概就要变火柴了。只不过这个称呼着实吓人一跳，是吃momo欧尼的醋了吗，哼，明明想让人正视起来自己却先调皮，等着。

「紗夏，你不够诚恳喔」  
「？？？我都脱掉衣服土下座了我还不诚恳？」  
「唔…不够彻底就是不够诚恳喔」  
「……………我错了，啊啊啊我真的错了，子瑜欧尼，您大人不记小人过，您放过我行不行？！」  
「不行。紗夏不做的话我就要关灯睡觉了喔，今天好累的」  
「呜呜呜呜呜呜……没有商量的余地嘛，你放我去洗手好不好，我才想起来刚才给你按摩完都没去洗手诶」  
「不好。我之前已经洗过澡了别担心，你要实在别扭那就去吧，只不过我不确定自己今晚睡觉会不会反锁门。紗夏全身上下我都看过摸过吻过了还害羞什么呢」  
「………………我做还不行吗……真是怕了你了」

于是当着小年下的面，在对方直勾勾的视线里，湊崎磨蹭了好久好久才一狠心褪下了自己最后的遮掩。有羞耻到需要这么长时间吗？周子瑜不太清楚。或许只有等到她自己同样情况下试过了才知道吧，只不过永远不可能，因为没有相同文化熏陶的周子瑜是不会懂湊崎紗夏一个日本人在自己年下爱人眼前主动去做这些事是需要克服多少心理障碍的。

全身赤裸的湊崎紗夏跪趴在床上快要团成一个球了，周子瑜起身拿了个东西走到她身前，伸手给她戴了上去，是眼罩。

湊崎突然间失去视线，吓得来不及考虑自己没穿衣服就直起身紧紧抱住了身前站着的周子瑜。

「子子…………呜呜呜……我怕」  
「欧尼，别怕，我一直在的，乖」

周子瑜牵起她的手引到了床头。对，你想的没错，醋鱼还在，可怜柴犬的一双小爪子很快被绑在了床头架上。

「子子……你还没消气嘛……我知道错了……别这样对我嘛……你放开我好不好」  
「我到现在都还什么也没做怎么就会消气了呢，欧尼放心，我有分寸的，不用担心之后的行程」

湊崎紗夏其实一点都不担心行程问题，她担心的是现在的自己。

她不安地扭动着，在这种完全没有主动能力的情况下很不好受，特别是对湊崎紗夏这种掌控欲很强的人来说。摩羯座天生掌控欲强，连自己身体都控制不了的话会更让他们难受。只不过为了周子瑜，她都默默忍了，这算是她的情趣吧，她明白。

周子瑜看着床上被缚住双手遮住双眼赤身裸体微微动作的爱人，想到了一个成语，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，这是最适合形容紗夏欧尼当前状况的词吧，可惜大阪人应该是不知道的。

小乳尖暴露在空气中很快就挺立起来，周子瑜俯身含住了其中一颗，用牙齿小心翼翼噬咬着，同时伸手覆上另一边揉搓逗弄，湊崎紗夏很快呻吟出了声。

「欧尼小心点喔，虽然已经很晚了，但是太过肆意的话还是有可能会被其他欧尼们听到的」  
「……你…别欺负我了……好不好」

周子瑜适时空闲下来嘴巴提醒对方，听到回答后在湊崎看不到的情况下笑出了酒窝。原来有了爱人的撒娇，连最基本的笑容都会在不知不觉间变得愈发宠溺起来，难怪每个孤独的个体都需要寻找到生命中的契合，幸好周子瑜足够幸运，已经找到了。

当下她凑到湊崎紗夏耳边，说了三个字，至于这三个字是不好喔还是我爱你还是我没有还是其他的呢，就只有天知地知她俩知了。

周子瑜说完后怕欧尼难受直接抽走了眼罩，然后吻上湊崎紗夏的唇，并没有打算给对方接话的机会。紗夏欧尼的唇舌很软和，像她这个人一样，大多数情况下都会温温软软地朝自己糯着小嗓音撒娇，这时候的欧尼一点都没有欧尼的样子，反而倒更像个小忙内，真的超级超级可爱。

口水交换的声音细碎却格外让人羞涩，柴犬露在外面的小巧耳朵逐渐变得通红，周子瑜伸手刮了几下湊崎挺立的鼻梁，笑出声来。

「都这么久了欧尼还会害羞呢，真可爱。好喜欢欧尼的鼻子喔，东亚人怎么可以这么挺嘛，欧尼好漂亮～」

「子子才是最美的好嘛～子子全身每个部位我都喜欢！」

柴犬看着小鱼的笑容很想举起小爪子点上对方酒窝，却在发觉自己无法动手后只能作罢，湊崎紗夏真的很喜欢周子瑜这个特点，小忙内问过她原因，湊崎当时摇摇头没回话，她想大概是因为在自己眼里，子瑜笑出酒窝来反而比高冷的硬照更好看吧，她希望纯善的年下能够永远都温柔微笑，拥抱温暖。

台湾小年下含住大阪欧尼的耳垂舔弄着，突然又想起什么似的，腹黑地朝洞口里面吹气，大阪人被挑逗到直往反方向逃离，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

「我有看到网路上saida很大势，紗夏欧尼，我不开心，要不我们确定关系吧」  
「唔……对不起，子瑜乖喔，欧尼过去现在未来都只会属于你一个人的，别生气难过嘛，我们现在刚回归，组合也在转型关键期，四年时间说短不短说长其实也不长，别让大家分心好吗？子子，欧尼永远只爱你～」  
「好吧，欧尼～～」  
「子子～松开欧尼的手好不好呀～欧尼想抱你嘛」  
「不好喔～我主动抱您就好」

周子瑜蹭着湊崎光滑细腻的肌肤，在感觉到对方轻微颤抖后，伸出手指从湊崎身下  
摸到了晶莹黏滑的液体，唔，欧尼都湿成这样了喔。

「紗夏好湿好湿～只摸了一下就把我的手指打湿了，你帮我舔舔好嘛～」  
「……我拒绝可以吗……」  
「可以呀，那我们就不做了喔，睡觉吧」  
「………………不做就不做……睡觉！」  
「唔，好吧，那睡觉前欧尼忍忍～」

这孩子什么时候变得不仅腹黑还这么厚颜了？呜呜呜，谁把当初单纯善良的可爱小鱼带回来啊！！！柴犬发出了悲伤的腹诽，可惜没有人可以听得到。

她感觉到小鱼一点点钻进了自己的水下世界，渍渍水声在空气中暧昧地响个不停，真的好痒好难受，柴犬挣扎着想逃离却又抵不过本能想让对方更加深入，刚想动手按住对方脑袋却发觉自己的手根本拿不下来，呜呜呜呜，柴犬快扭成条水蛇了，只能任由小鱼自己动作。

醋鱼察觉到对方的甬道愈发收缩起来后，没给柴犬发泄的机会就迅速抽出了舌头，还故作善意轻舔对方的花瓣，美其名曰舒缓紧张，等她觉得差不多了，便从柴犬身下抬起头看向对方，湊崎的额头碎发被薄汗打湿全都紧贴在皮肤上，眼睛紧闭，小脸潮红，朱唇微启，紗夏欧尼好美喔……

「紗夏？」  
「嗯……臭子子……」  
「噗，紗夏想要嘛？」  
「哼……你说呢……明知故问……干嘛」  
「求我喔～」  
「子瑜欧尼……我求你啦……」  
「真不走心」  
「………………我错了……子瑜欧尼……紗夏求您……紗夏受不住了……紗夏真心求求您……可以嘛？」  
「乖啦～」

湊崎含住周子瑜送进嘴里的手指，温吞地舔舐着。她其实已经很累了，折腾这么久，只是欲求不满过于难受，而且也实在是想念周子瑜的进入才支撑到现在，她发誓，醋鱼绝对是最可怕的生物，要不冷冰冰地完全不理自己，要不非得逼着自己按她的心意来，柴犬好难喔。

周子瑜怎么会看不出爱人眉眼里的疲惫，她心疼起来，伸出左手解开捆了好久的柴犬爪子，用手轻揉对方微红的手腕，然后慢慢吻上欧尼额头，从温暖的口腔里拿出手指下移到湊崎最希望它呆的地方。

她吻过对方锁骨的时候，终于迎来了一股又一股涌出的浪潮。小鱼安心地凑到柴犬嘴边，却发现柴犬欧尼已经累到睡着了。

「欧尼～好好休息吧，子子很爱你喔」

周子瑜起身先从抽屉里找到专用卫生湿巾给湊崎紗夏清理干净下身，然后给她盖好被子走了出去。

不一会儿小鱼端着热水和毛巾回到屋里，准备给昏睡的柴犬欧尼按摩按摩劳累的身体解乏。

用热毛巾敷上柴犬细腿，小鱼盘腿坐在床边地上温柔地按捏着。柴犬欧尼越来越瘦了，哼，一点都没有当初的胖柴健康，自己的身体也不关心照顾好，心怎么就这么大，没有自己照顾这人会不会更加瘦骨嶙峋啊？光鲜亮丽是没错，可我却更知道你承受的巨大压力，这次回归不容易，紗夏欧尼，你做得很棒了，你永远是周子瑜的骄傲喔……

不知不觉间小鱼感觉自己视线模糊起来看不清东西了，唔，自己私下还是那么爱哭，欧尼说得没错，真是个小哭包。周子瑜埋首在毛巾上擦干眼泪，转头看到湊崎紗夏如天使般人畜无害的睡颜后情不自禁地凑了过去。

  
欧尼～  
欧尼，  
欧尼。


End file.
